Second Time's the Charm
by WolfofthePine
Summary: Prom is coming, and Charles is doubting if he'll even go after a humiliating "promposal." Little does he know, the date of his dreams may have his eyes set on a certain telepathic junior. (AU!youngCherik)


**AN: Again, this is an alternate universe because young Charles and Erik is adorable. This time it's high school and neither one of our favourite boys has a date to prom. Let's see where this goes. *smirky face***

"Alright, I'm sure everyone knows this, but I just want to remind you that prom is this weekend. You can buy tickets up to Friday, the day before. That's all, back to class," Headmaster Haverly said, finishing up morning announcements. Charles sighed and slumped back into his desk.

Why did they keep reminding everyone about prom? It was just upsetting those who didn't have dates. Charles was outwardly indifferent about prom, but inside, he was desperate to go with someone. Tagging along with Raven was an option, but he really didn't want to do that. Besides, she already had a date, and she was excited. Pretty much all of the junior girls had been asked, and those who hadn't probably wouldn't want to go with him anyway. He'd mustered up enough courage to ask Imogen Fowler, but when he'd presented the question to her, she'd laughed and said in front of everyone,

"Sorry, Charlie, I play for the other team, and from what I can tell, so do you." Charles hadn't known what to say and turned bright red. He made it to the bathroom before he had his panic attack. Now, he didn't think he had the nerve to ask another girl because of that. Imogen had been right; Charles was gay, but at Grey Ridge Christian School, he didn't want that to be known. He was afraid of the backlash… But if a guy asked him to prom, he wouldn't say no...especially if it was Erik Lehnsherr.

The thought made him smile. Erik had moved from Germany about 5 years ago, and he'd been very standoffish in middle school. When Charles arrived in high school, Erik had become a semi-popular sophomore lacrosse star with a group of friends. From what Charles could tell, people respected him and looked up to him. Being popular meant he had power, and while most people abused that, Erik used it to help people being bullied. Ever since the time Erik had stopped a couple boys who had been beating Charles up, he had known that Erik was a good person. And he wanted to be more than just acquaintances, even more than friends.

"Mr Xavier, what did you get for number 31?" Mrs Allen asked coolly.

"Pardon?" Charles asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"That's what I thought. Pay attention..."

"Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry!"

"You'd be lucky if you got a date with a hobo! Who would ever want to go to prom with you?"

"Yeah! You're so ugly I bet your own dad wouldn't even go with you."

Charles was out of the locker room and into the hall before he heard anymore.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Charles yelled, standing in front of Ellie Spader to try and shield her from the bullies.

"We don't take orders from anyone, especially little faggots like you," Stan said, glaring down at him.

"Who gives you the right to assault girls like that?" Charles spat angrily. "You obviously have no idea what little fuckers you're being! I bet you are just afraid to admit that you're too scared to speak civilly to her because you like her!"

"We're just letting her know where her place is," one of Stan's cronies sneered. "And that's on a farm somewhere, running around in the mud."

"Leave her alone, for God's sake!"

"Wanna fight me, queer?" Stan asked, getting his face about five centimetres from Charles'.

"You'll have to fight both of us, and I believe, Stanley, you're couldn't take us even with your goons," a voice said from Charles. He turned to see Erik Lehnsherr in the doorway to the locker room, his uniform shirt undone and his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Stan asked, standing down slightly.

"Getting dressed. Now stop wasting our time. If you still have a problem, we'll settle it during lacrosse practice."

"Fuck you," Stan said, storming off with his friends.

"Are you okay, Ellie?" Erik asked, turning to her.

"I'll be okay," she replied, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Just remember those guys are dicks, and nothing they said was true. You're beautiful, and I know a guy who wants very much to go to to prom with you, but he's too scared to ask you himself," Charles added, pulling an envelope from his backpack. "He asked me to give you this."

"Thank you, guys, really," Ellie said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She almost ran out the door to the parking lot, holding the envelope to her chest.

"Thanks for helping me out with those guys, Erik," Charles said as they walked back into the locker room.

"No problem. Stan's such a douche," he replied, pulling his jersey over his head. "He's convinced all the guys who defend girls are gay and that we should all die or some shit."

"Yeah, he should be shipped off to military school..."

"So, you going to prom?" Erik asked as he repacked his duffel bag.

"Eh, I dunno. I don't have a date or anything, so I just don't know. You?"

"Well, depending on how this goes, we'll see," he replied, handing Charles a big lime green envelope. Charles felt his breath catching in his throat as he tore it open. Was Erik asking him to prom? He couldn't be! He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. It was a hand drawn cartoon, and he got progressively redder as he read.

 _Dear Charles,_

 _I know we don't know each other that well. I know that you might be uncomfortable with this whole thing. I know that asking this may be dangerous, honestly. But I can't keep it in any longer. I've been thinking about this all year, and I need to let it out. I have two questions to ask you, Charles. First and foremost, will you go to prom with me? And secondly, could it be as my boyfriend?_

Charles' face was as red as a beet when he looked up at Erik, who looked worried.

"So?" Erik asked timidly.

"Oh, Erik, of course I will!" Charles said, hugging Erik tightly. "I can't believe this, I just can't." He pulled away suddenly. "This isn't a joke, is it?"

"No, I swear on my mother's life, this is of my own free will."

"Thank God," Charles said, and then he kissed Erik. Finally. And the best part was that Erik kissed back.

 **AN: What'd you guys think? Please, please, please review; I love feedback!**


End file.
